What Did he Expect From Winchesters?
by tinybee
Summary: When Dean and Sam call Harry after Gabriel's death, they're in for a hell of a tongue lashing. And that's before the shock when Harry goes off to bring back Gabriel. Harry/Gabriel


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural; they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH! This will have temporary character death, and be AU for Harry Potter from DH and AU for Supernatural kind of.**

**NOTE: Takes place in season 5 and just after 'Hammer of the Gods' in Supernatural. Harry is the Master of Death.**

**Summary: **When Dean and Sam call Harry after Gabriel's death, they're in for a hell of a tongue lashing. And that's before the shock when Harry goes off to bring back Gabriel.

**Pairing: Harry/Gabriel**

**This is dedicated to kitkatthevampirelover92 who asked for this pairing; though I do apologize for the extremely long wait. And I do mean a very long wait.**

**AN/: I am not doing requests, but I have been out of fan-fiction writing for a while now, and partially that's me being lazy and my muse has lost interest in Supernatural, but also because the death of my hard-disk a little while back. But I do love Gabriel, so I thought, 'why not?'**

* * *

The two Winchester boys stood beside the Impala for several long moments after the short dvd clip made by Gabriel, that informed them of how to trap Lucifer, finished. Apart from being mentally scarred from seeing Gabriel and Harry doing… that, Sam and Dean felt both saddened by the angel's death but also hope. They had a way to defeat Lucifer.

Sam took the disc out of the laptop and slipped it back into the case, eyes distant. Dean went to rest against his car when a thought struck him. Harry. A very powerful, possessive magical being that was also Gabriel's lover, and who didn't even know that Gabriel was dead: by fault of the Winchesters.

"Dean?" Sam queried, "What's wrong?"

Dean winced and ran a hand through his hair. He looked away from his brother and stared out down the road.

"Dean?" Sam prompted.

"We need to tell Harry," Dean answered quietly.

Sam froze for a second, before he blinked rapidly and paled. He quickly looked at Dean anxiously.

"Hey, don't look at me like that," Dean scowled, "we have to tell him about it."

"Tell me about what?" A British voice spoke up behind the two. Sam startled and spun round while Dean's hand instinctively went for his gun. Both men momentarily relaxed when they realised it wasn't a demon or monster, before remembering what Harry was asking about and tensed up.

Harry smirked and lent against the side of the car. In any other given situation Dean would have yelled at him, powers-be-damned, but now… Dean nudged his brother and jerked his head at Harry. Sam scowled at him then looked over at their ally.

Harry…" Sam paused and licked his lips nervously.

"Yes…" Harry cocked a brow, "what is it?"

"It's about Gabriel," Dean cut in before he lost his nerve.

Harry was suddenly alert as he pushed himself up straight and stared at the brothers warily. He knew, by the uneasy tone in Dean's voice, that something had happened.

"What about him?" Harry demanded.

"Well, uh," Sam gave Dean an anxious look.

"Spit it out," Harry barked.

"Lucifer killed him," Sam squeaked out. He shifted so that if needed, he could turn and run; not that he would get very far.

"Don't sugar-coat it, Sammy," Dean growled, eyes on the extremely powerful man in front of them.

Harry, for his part, stood as still as a statue, body frozen as the news hit him. The Winchesters waited a few moments for an explosion of some kind, or maybe their deaths, likely through evisceration or their organs turned to soup. They tried to discretely put distance between themselves and Harry, only to cause him to come back to himself. He pinned them with a look that promised pain as he walked closer to them.

"What did you just say?" It was said quietly, but to Sam, it could have been shouted out through a microphone.

"Gabriel, he kind of, sort of," Sam hesitated, "maybe died?"

Dean cut in when he saw the thunderous look on Harry's face.

"Lucifer killed him!"

"Lucif-?" Harry cut himself off and turned his attention on Dean. "And why was Gabriel even near Lucifer in the first place?"

"We're sorry," Sam said before Dean could reply. The eldest Winchester glared. Sam ignored him. Harry hadn't cursed or killed them yet, which was a good, though confusing, sign. He'd have thought that they'd have been in a world of pain by now.

"You're sorry?" Harry's eyes became slits. "What. Did. You. Do?!"

"We were trapped in a hotel full of gods that bound us-"

"-By using our blood!," Sam interrupted.

"-including Gabriel, there, and they planned to do nasty things to us," Dean answered, ignoring Sam, "then we summoned Lucifer who killed nearly all of them."

"And Gabriel," Harry prompted.

"He stayed behind to give us a chance to escape."

Harry closed his eyes. "So let me get this straight, you got caught by gods, got bound so you couldn't escape –seriously how did you allow them to get your blood?- and then Gabriel came because, let me guess, you called him?"

"Actually we didn't," Sam defended, and then wilted under Harry's angry gaze.

"He just turned up," Dean finished.

Harry raised his hand, and the brothers flinched, but Harry only pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away. Dean chanced a glance at Sam who was staring at the muttering man in bewilderment.

Suddenly Harry spun round on his heels and crossed his arms, his face a dark mask of anger and exasperation.

"You boys are the stupidest and most reckless fools I have ever had the misfortune to meet," Harry stated, "and that's saying something."

They both gaped at Harry.

"Wait, what?" Dean spoke without thinking, "why aren't you gonna, you know, kicking our asses?"

"Is that what you think I should do?" Harry asked. "I mean, it's not like you got someone close to me killed. Oh, wait…"

"Look," Sam said, taking a small step forward, "it wasn't our fault-"

"Then whose fault is it?!" Harry barked angrily. "Lucifer may have been the one to actually kill him. But you two were the reason Gabriel was there in the first place!"

"We didn't ask him to come!"

Harry snarled. "No, but because of your stupidity after he came, he died. I mean, summoning Lucifer to you?! What were you thinking?"

Sam opened his mouth in indignation but an elbow to the ribs from Dean had him biting his tongue. Harry however caught the look on Sam's face and glared darkly at him.

"Yes, yes, I get the whole 'saving people' thing," Harry said bitterly, "but not at the expense of your friends' lives, or that of Lucifer getting his hands on you!"

"Harry," Dean cleared his throat, "we're sorr-"

"Oh, don't you start on that again," Harry cut him off with a huff, the anger draining out of him. "Honestly, you two, it's almost like you forgot just exactly _what _I am."

Sam and Dean shared a look of confusion. Dean cocked a brow silently asking if Harry had finally gone off the deep end. Sam shrugged then paused, eyes widening, before his attention snapped back to Harry in realisation.

"The Master of Death…" Sam trailed off when Harry's eyes flashed with power.

"So that means you can bring Gabriel back," Dean pointed out with a relieved sigh.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the oldest Winchester and hissed, "The only reason why I am going to bring him back is because he's mine, remember that. If you even attempt to get him killed again, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your lives, boys."

Both Winchesters nodded their heads emphatically.

Harry glared at the two for a few more moments, making sure that the message sunk in, before he sighed and took a step back.

"Pray that the next time I see you, that you haven't hurt anyone else I care about," Harry shot them both a look, "including each other," he added before he abruptly spun on his heels and vanished with a loud crack; leaving Sam and Dean staring at the now-vacant spot with various degrees of incredulity, guilt and confusion. Finally Sam turned to look at his brother.

"Did he mean that he cared about us?" He asked. "At the end there, after all the threatening and stuff, I mean."

"Not in so many words," Dean shook his head and straightened up, "but that was the gist of it… I think."

* * *

"Bloody idiots," Harry muttered to himself as he appeared in the large room where Gabriel's body should be. "Oh, I know, lets summon Lucifer to us shall we? And let's forget all about the Master of Death who could have easily got the stupid bint to release them after a good old threatening of their souls."

Harry stopped and looked down at the body that hosted his lover. The scorched ground showed what remained of Gabriel's beautiful wings. Harry took a steadying breath and walked over. He knelt down next to his partner and stared into his milky eyes. Silently cursing the Winchester's, Harry gathered as much power as he could. Bringing back an angel was extremely difficult, and had only ever been done once before, as Death had once pointed out, because once an angel died, their existence is obliterated. There was no heaven or hell, just… nothing. Death for them was literally a cease in them being; essence gone. Angel's were literally made from an essence, they didn't have a soul like a human did, or anything on Earth or Hell. And Harry was about to re-create Gabriel's spirit from the echo left behind.

Harry pressed one hand to Gabriel's head and the other one above the heart. He closed his eyes and focused on the faint feel of Gabriel's essence. The large ring on his right index finger glowed and started to heat up as Harry called on death to bring back Gabriel.

Magic flowed out of him, stirring the air as some of it sank into the empty vessel. An ancient and foreign kind of magic touched Harry, and the wizard fought the urge to shy away. Instead he allowed it to explore his mind, and to see what he wanted to do. Eventually the presence retreated, but a strange tingle was left after, mingling with his magic. Short of breath, Harry then felt the pull of Death and eagerly sent out the feel of Gabriel. After several long moments a surge of the same raw power shot through Harry like electricity, causing his body to spasm in agony, and forcing his hand to stay where it was as it travelled through him and into Gabriel.

What felt like hours later, but had been only minutes, Gabriel's vessel gasped and jerked, eyes flying open before they rolled up until only the whites showed. Harry swayed as the last of the magic left him and settled into Gabriel, before he collapsed completely on top of his ex-angel. Gabriel sucked in several deep breaths, and Harry shifted a little so Gabriel could speak easier.

"I- I can't feel-" Gabriel fell silent as a stabbing pain stole his breath away.

Harry tightened his hold on the other man and closed his eyes. "That would be because the essence that made you an angel was reformed into a soul."

Gabriel tensed in his arms.

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't lose anyone else," Harry argued. He pulled himself away and struggled to his feet. By Merlin he felt weak.

"_What did you do?"_ Gabriel hissed and rubbed his chest.

"I gave you a soul," Harry said again, "I…" He looked away.

"Tell me!" Gabriel demanded. He stood up, only for Harry to catch him as he nearly fell.

"I made you human."

Silence.

Gabriel stared up at Harry incomprehensibly. Then after a minute, he shook his head.

"No," He said, "you couldn't have. It's not possible for you to do that. First, you can't use an Angel's essence to make a new soul, it's just not done. It's my Father's power that made me. And secondly, even if you could, not even the Master of Death could do that."

Harry didn't immediately answer him, instead opting to stagger the both of them over to the few chairs that still stood upright, relatively undamaged. Finally, after setting the both of them down, Harry turned and stared into Gabriel's amber eyes.

"Normally it would be, but then again I had help." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "It seems like someone wanted you alive as well, even with a soul. More than what I had planned since I was just trying to bring you back as an angel."

"Who?" Gabriel leaned forward, eyes narrowed, "Who decided that I should be a… a _human_, instead of God's angel?"

"Maybe someone who couldn't directly interfere, not with humans or wizards anyway, but could for an angel," Harry hedged.

"Enough riddles!" Gabriel snarled, lurching forward and grabbing Harry's arms.

"God," Harry snapped, wriggling away from Gabriel. "I felt his power, his guilt, and his love for you." Harry stared at the shocked ex-angel, "he didn't want you to cease existing. And he took the one chance he had of getting you back; through me."

Gabriel stumbled back, managing to sink into his chair and miss ending up on the floor.

"That- That doesn't make sense," Gabriel said, "why would he…?"

"You're one of his sons."

"Yeah," Gabriel snapped, "because he loves us all so much. He loved Lucifer, so our father locked him up in a cage in the pits of hell, and then he decides to set Michael and Lucifer up against each other so that one has to kill the other. Sounds like fatherly love to me."

Harry looked away. He couldn't explain to Gabriel what he had felt in those moments when he tried to get the other man back. Something had taken over him, and he knew, instinctively, just what it was. Harry sighed and turned back to his partner, taking in the lost and tired expression on his face. The wizard bit his lip. Gabriel would be furious once everything had set in. He was now an ordinary human being with no powers that could bend reality, or even to just teleport all over the world. He wouldn't even be able to sense his brothers. He was damn near useless in a fight against demon in this form, though Gabriel would soon pick up the ropes on using a gun or a knife.

"Come on," Harry said as he stood up and stretched, "Lets get out of here."

Gabriel slowly followed his movements.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked quietly.

"Sleep," Harry suggested, "then eat something. And then possibly make the Winchesters' lives hell for a while."

"I like the sound of that," Gabriel admitted with a grunt. He allowed Harry to help him out of the building, though it was also for Harry's benefit as he stumbled several times in his weakened state. "Though we'll have to talk about this later, you know."

"Oh, I know," Harry answered, dreading when that later would be. Suddenly he tensed.

"What is it now?" Gabriel asked.

Harry glanced behind him to stare at an old man across the road. Long black hair was plastered against his scalp, and a hand rose to show a large ring, the white opal stone shone out through the darkness. Gabriel looked in the same direction but couldn't see anything with his now-human eyes. Harry nodded to him once, mouth forming the word of thanks. The dark figure nodded back to him before he turned, disappearing back into the shadows.

"It was nothing," Harry replied, "Just thought I heard something."

"Yeah, right," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "But anyway, get me out of here."

"Your wish is my command," Harry grinned and gathered the rest of his magic. He was going to regret doing it in a minute, but for now, Harry wanted them to be home where they could rest and be safe for a little while. Then he would deal with the Winchesters.

* * *

**The end. Hoped you like it.**


End file.
